


Goodbye Mary

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cemetery, Goodbyes, Hurt!John, Pre-Series, Shortly after Marys dead, We've got work to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6623548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John says Goodbye to Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Mary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written in english. English is not my mothertongue. So sorry, if it is not so good. Hope xyou enjoy anyway!

Dean sits in the backseat of the Impala holding Babysammy. Both are sleeping exhausted from the events of the last day. John stops the car in front of the Lawrence cementry. He observes his boys in the rearmirror. He feels so lost. As quiet as possible he opens the door. Every movement is so damn hard, but he have to go. 

The tombstone reveals what he refuses to believe. Here in this cold earth lies his Mary. The love of his life. Since the fire John was numb. He hadn’t felt a damn thing but now here the pain is overwelming. His eyes begins to burn. He doesn’t even care. John just stand there looking at the tombstone. After an eternity he says quietly “Goodbye Mary”. He wipes away his tears and leaves. 

When he returns to the Impala Dean was awake. The little boy looks so lost. John can see all the pain he feels in this green eyes. “Dean say Goodbye to Lawrence. We have work to do.”


End file.
